The Best Man
by gleeksinlove
Summary: When Rachel and Finn have a huge fight Rachel's thinks it's over and decides to have a meaningless hook-up. But when her and Finn make up and get engaged and the meaningless hook-up  Puck  is now the best man, things are bond to get complicated. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Best Man. 

summary: When Rachel and Finn have a huge fight Rachel's thinks it's over and decides to have a meaningless hook-up. But when her and Finn make up and get engaged and the meaningless hook-up (Puck) is now the best man, things are bond to get complicated. AU

a.n: Rachel and Finn live in New York, Rachel was born there where as both Finn and Puck grew up in Ohio. Finn's a lawyer and Rachel is a struggling actress, she stars in a small play. Quinn is Rachel's best friend and is dating Sam.

Chapter 1.

Rachel was on the couch with her head on her boyfriend Finn's chest, she listened to his heart slowly beating. She loved moments like this where time seemed to slow down. She looked up lightly kissing him and felt herself smile, it was interrupting by Finn's phone going off.

"Don't you dare." Rachel urged.

"It might be work." He said giving her a small frown and slowly getting out of their embrace and rushing to get his ringing phone. "Yeah, okay. Be there soon." He said into the phone smiling.

"I swear Finn John Hudson if you leave." Rachel said jumping up and grabbing his arm. She bit her lip seductively knowing it was one of Finn's weakness she grabbed his arm pulling him in close only to have him back away.

"I have to, I'm sorry. Trust me I'd much rather be here than the office." Finn said trying to calm his irritated girlfriend. He had to head back to the office again tonight and to say Rachel was upset was an understatement.

"This is the third time this week Finn." Rachel whined. Usually Rachel wouldn't mind but ever since Finn had hired that perky blonde bimbo Becky as his assistant she got paranoid. She was almost positive Becky was after Finn and the extra hours did not help Rachel's nerves. "Is Becky going to be there?" Rachel asked.

"You know the answer to that; this is a huge case Rach we need all the help we can get." Finn said putting his coat on and grabbing his keys and briefcase. "I love you and I will be home as soon as I can." He said kissing her forehead, Rachel pulled him into a small hug. "Bye." He said before closing the door, leaving one very annoyed Rachel.

Rachel upset quickly decided sulking in pajama's and watching television while eating amounts of junk food would help. She slipped into a pair of lose sweat pants and one of Finn's old Lima football shirts. She grabbed a carton of chocolate and another of vanilla ice cream, she had this weird obsession with mixing the two flavors. She was about to plop _Funny Girl_ into the dvd player when she heard a knock on the door, hoping it was Finn she sprang up. Instead is was her best friend Quinn looking unpleased.

"He had to work late again?" Quinn said noticing her best friends outfit, it was the third time this week Rachel had stayed home after work and sulked. Rachel nodded, Quinn rolled her eyes she was over this mopey version of her best friend. "Seriously, you are calling him and telling him to get his butt over here so you two can have passionate-"

"Quinn." Rachel said quickly cutting her friends next word off. Quinn started laughing and quickly Rachel joined in and before Rachel could realize she had forgotten Finn ditching her to go to work. "So where is Sam tonight." Rachel casually asked about her friends boyfriend of one year.

"The firehouse, he is on-call tonight." Quinn said smiling, she loved talking about her hunky fireman boyfriend. "And before you accuse him of being anything like Finn's work habits I get to see him four times a week with no distractions, well barely any." Quinn said hanging her jacket up and grabbing a ice cold water from the fridge.

"Finn is great it's just his job I hate, and dumb blonde big boobed Becky." Rachel said sighing as she sat across from Quinn at the small table. Rachel sighed and something caught her eye. It was a small note in woman's handwriting that definitely wasn't hers. It was addressed to Finn and it was sticking under a bunch of other paper's as if it was hiding and mocking her to read it.

"What?" Quinn asked sensing her friends eyes get bigger, and the blink process slow down. It was something Rachel always did when she was upset. "Rachel." Quinn tried again. Before long Rachel snatched the note and read it quickly her mouth fall open.

_Finn; _

_Just tell Rachel you have to work late again. _

_She won't suspect a thing ;)_

_-Becky. _

Rachel stood frozen, she couldn't believe after three years of dating Finn would cheat on her. And with Becky; Rachel knew something was up with that girl and all this time Finn would deny anything was going on. Quinn grabbed the note from Rachel's hand noticing her friend's eyes get glossy with sudden tears. Quinn reading the note let out a shocked "oh my god" before getting up to hug her hurt best friend.

"I can't believe this." Quinn said stroking her still silent friend. "I mean it's just so unlike Finn to do this." Quinn knew Rachel had her superstitions but Quinn never pegged Finn as the guy to actually be capable of cheating on Rachel. "Rach." Quinn said trying to get Rachel to say something, anything.

"I-I. Let's go to a bar." Rachel said getting up. Quinn gave her a confused look and for what seemed the first time she couldn't read what Rachel was thinking.

"No let's just do what you planning on doing; watch romance movies, and ice cream, sweats." Quinn said softly.

"No, I want to get drunk, forget Finn for the night and sulking is just going to make me think about the fact that he is probably screwing his assistant right now." Rachel said walking towards her room. She flung open her closet door and looked for something to wear. She flipped through all her usually fancy but elegant clothes, flipped through her casual, pushed furiously through Finn's clothes before she find it.

"Rach, no that's too much." Quinn said looking at a short black dress that Rachel would never be caught in. She remembered when Rachel got it with her and how they made fun of how slutty it was. They ended up buying it for one day when Rachel would let her wild side out, Rachel laughed that day never thinking it would be worn.

"It's perfect." She said ripping the price tag off and grabbing a pair of black pumps from the bottom of the closet. Quinn shrugged knowing there was no stopping Rachel when she was this upset. Looking through the closet Quinn grabbed white ruffled shirt, just because Rachel lost her man didn't mean Quinn was going to.

After an hour of primping Rachel's anger kept building and building and she felt like she was going to explode. Quinn sensed this and pushed her friends hair back softly and began softly playing with, it was something she knew calmed Rachel down. She gave her friend a sincere look but inside she felt sick to her stomach.

"You sure you don't want to stay in to-" Quinn started.

"No." Rachel quickly interrupted. "I'm sorry I just need to forget this night and if that means getting really drunk then fine." She said quickly apologizing for snapping.

"Let's go then." Quinn said looping her arm through her best friends arm.

The drive to the nearest bar was a short one, fifteen minutes at the most. Rachel tried to smile and hid the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach. Finally the cab pulled over to a small looking club, Rachel quickly paid the man and jumped out before she could change her mind. Walking in the club there was about twelve people, and some girl singing an off key "Bad Romance." Rachel went straight to the bar and ordered three shots and a vodka on the rocks.

"You want anything?" She turned and asked Quinn.

"I'll get a beer." Quinn told the bartender. She watched as her friend downed the first of what she predicted being many shots. Rachel downed the other two before Quinn even got her first sip of beer in. "Woah slow down there killer." Quinn warned.

"Keep the shots coming." Rachel said ignoring Quinn's warning. She grabbed the glass up vodka and quickly drank it, with one 'ah' she was ready for the next. She wanted to blur out Finn altogether. She sat on the barstool and downed another shot, and another become another and pretty soon she lost count. Her vision was getting a little distorted, but Finn was still in the back of her mind so she downed another.

"Rach." Quinn asked, she knew right away her friend was completely wasted. "Want to go home." She asked getting up slowly.

"In a minute I thought karaoke could be fun." Rachel said smiling and getting up, without looking she ran into a tall man. "Excuse me." She slurred.

"I should think so, after all that was your fault." The guy said looking at his now soaked shirt, and empty glass. His tone mocking and joking and the same time.

"My fault, it most certainly was not." Rachel said looking at him shocked and her tone filled with anger and the cause of to much to drink.

"I'm not the drunk one here." The guy replied coy. She gave him a dirty look before heading over to her friend Quinn.

"Can you believe that tool." Rachel said loud enough for him to hear. She ordered one more shot before Quinn stopped her.

"Rach, you've had enough." Quinn said motioning the bartender not to bring Rachel anymore drinks.

"Listen to your friend." The guy said flashing a condescending smile.

"No one asked you." Rachel snapped back.

"Rach-" Quinn was cut off by her phone going off. Looking at the caller id she saw it was Sam calling. "Stay here." She warned before flipping the phone open and purring a hello, she walked outside glancing once more at Rachel.

"My boyfriend is cheating on me." Rachel said hitting her head down on the counter, and began to lightly sob.

"Hey I'm really sorry about that." The guy said trying his hardest to sound sincere.

"No you're not, you're probably not surprised." She said looking up at him pouting.

"Honest I'm am, you've got it going on." He said making them both laugh. "But really you're hot what guy would cheat on you beats me." He said making her smile. "I'm Puck.

"Rachel." She said seductively bitting her lip.

"Yeah I would definitely do you." He said running a head through his mo-hawk and gave her his award-winning smirk.

"Then do it, I'm mean me." She said giving him a small smile. "It's not like we will ever see each other again."

"I don't know you are pretty wasted, and obviously upset about the boyfriend situation." He said confused by his own words, he normally would kill for an easy opportunity like this. For some reason it didn't feel right and he couldn't figure out why.

"Oh come on you just said you would, and I could really use this right now." She said laying a hand on his thigh and blinking slowly and pouting her lips a little but. Puck took a deep breathe.

"Screw morals." His said taking her hand and led her to the parking lot. They waited for a cab and Rachel smiled, and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss laughing afterwards.

"You are a better kisser than my ex." She said laughing, a cab pulled up and they quickly got in. Rachel had completely forgotten about Quinn and Finn for that matter, pretty soon she was hoping this would help her forget the whole night. Puck gave the cab driver the hotel name, and pulled Rachel into another kiss this time she kept it longer. He tasted like mint mixed with scotch, she grabbed him again and pulled him into another kiss. Her phone suddenly went off, and she looked to see it was Quinn.

"I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow bye." She said not letting her friend get in a single word before hanging up. She turned her phone off completely and tossed it back into her clutch and smiled up at Puck.

"We are here." The cab driver said stopping. Puck pulled out his wallet and handed the driver two twenties and told him to keep the change. He grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her straight to his room, as soon as the got into the room Rachel crashed her lips into his. He deepened the kiss and played with her hair, she quickly pulled his shirt over his head and unzipped her dress. The both crashed onto the bed and then the rest was a complete blur to Rachel.

The sun peaked into the room waking Rachel up, she opened her eyes wishing she hadn't. Her head had an immense throbbing feeling and her throat felt very dry and starchy. She felt someone's arm over her and looked around the room not sure where she was at first. She looked over to see a man with a mo-hawk sleeping next to her wearing nothing. She put her hand on her head and tried to remember something, anything from last night. She remembered everything with Finn, getting shot after shot, spilling a drink, and then nothing. She quickly scanned the room and quietly got up and grabbed her dress, shoes and purse. She slipped in the dress and put her shoes on before slipping out the door.

She turned on her phone and not surprisingly had 23 missed calls and 19 messages, most were from Quinn and the rest from Finn. She took a deep breathe before pressing send to call Quinn.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Quinn yelled into the phone.

"Sh, please Quinn my head is killing me." Rachel said quickly.

"Where the hell are you, Finn's been calling non stop, I had to tell him you were here, oh my god I was so worried, how could you be so stupid." Quinn said not taking a breathe.

"I had sex with a stranger." Rachel said sighing, she felt like throwing up.

"What!" Quinn yelled.

"Stop yelling or I'm hanging up." Rachel urged.

"Sorry but what." Quinn said quieter this time.

"I'll explain later, I just want to go home shower and forget the little memory of last night." Rachel said walking towards the exit of the hotel.

"Fine, call me later." Quinn said sincerely.

"I will." Rachel said hanging up. "Taxi."

Rachel walked up to her apartment not sure what to say. In the taxi she went over several different possibilities of how the conversation could go. She took one last breathe before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Rachel." Finn said getting up and hugging her. "I was so worried."

"Were you?" She said irritated.

"Yes of course, I love you and I hadn't heard from you all night." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Do you love me Finn?" She asked backing out of the hug.

"What's going on?" He asked instantly sensing something was wrong.

"How could you cheat on me, and with Becky of all people." Rachel said feeling disgusted and wanting to curl into a ball and forget everything.

"What are you talking about?" He asked giving her a confused expression.

"You're just going to sit there and deny it, I found this." She pulled the note out of her purse and throw it at him.

"This, oh Rach." He said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She was so mad she felt like slapping him.

"Well this just happens to do with what I was planning on doing tonight at dinner. But then you wouldn't be you. So this had to do with this." Finn said pulling out a little blue plush box.

"You are marrying Becky?" Rachel said wanting to cry.

"No Rach this is for you." He said getting on one knee and grabbing her hand. "I love you, Becky was helping me pick this out. Now the surprise is ruined but we never liked old fashioned ways; so Rach marry me?" He said smiling, Rachel smiled and began to cry a little being so stupid to think he'd cheat.

"Yes." She said smiling as he slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and brought her into a hug, he was about to kiss her when she backed away.

"I love you, but let me shower first." She said wiping away her tears and laughed.

"I love you Rach." He said kissing her forehead. She smiled, she was so happy he hadn't cheated on her that she completely forgot that she did. "Oh tonight I thought we could have dinner with my old friend he is in town."

"Sounds great." Rachel said looking down at the beautiful ring. She couldn't believe she went from that depressed to this happy. She reminded herself to call Quinn after her shower.

"Seven sound good." Finn asked.

"Yeah." She said before heading to the bathroom, smiling to herself the whole time. Nothing could get her down now.

A.N: so what did you think? Let me know if you liked it and want me to continue...

Oh and I do not own glee... unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Man. 

summary: When Rachel and Finn have a huge fight Rachel's thinks it's over and decides to have a meaningless hook-up. But when her and Finn make up and get engaged and the meaningless hook-up (Puck) is now the best man, things are bond to get complicated. AU

a.n: Rachel and Finn live in New York, Rachel was born there where as both Finn and Puck grew up in Ohio. Finn's a lawyer and Rachel is a struggling actress, she stars in a small play. Quinn is Rachel's best friend and is dating Sam.

Chapter 2.

Rachel was blowing drying her hair, amazing what a steaming hot shower and a proposal can do for someone's mood. She hadn't stopped smiling since Finn had given her the ring, she watched as the light shone into her ring making her smile. Her phone went off right as she placed the blowdryer down and she saw the caller id was Quinn, she sighed getting ready to get a yelling at.

"He proposed!" Rachel said before her friend could start yelling at her for being so foolish last night. She heard a loud scream on the other end from her friend's excitement.

"Oh my god Rachel!" Quinn said squealing. "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you, I better be the maid of honor you hear me. You can have that summer wedding at the plaza like you've always wanted. This is so exciting." Her friend gushed like she was the one who got proposed to.

"Quinn I love you and I promise to call you later and we can discuss the wedding, but I need to go get ready we are meeting Finn's friend for dinner and drinks." Rachel said trying her straightener on and looking through her dresses. She picked a simple white strapless and a pair of white heels that strapped around the ankle.

"You better Rachel Barbara Berry."Quinn only used Rachel's full when she was really mad, worried or when she meant business.

"I promise." Rachel clicked the phone off and was about to slip into her dress when she felt a pair of arms slip over her tiny frame, she smiled and turned to kiss her now fiance lightly on the lips. "Hi." She purred.

"Hello." He smiled and laid another sweet kiss on her lips. He saw a red mark on her neck and gave her a confused look. "What's that?"

She looked in the mirror, "oh that I got it from the straightener." She said remembering last night a little more, being pushed on the door and her neck being sucked.

"Oh, you almost ready or do we have time to?" He asked raising in eyebrow, she looked at the clock it was 6:15, the had to meet his friend at seven. She frowned she still had to do her make-up and and hair.

"When we get back, we need to meet that friend of yours." She said slipping into her dress. Finn came over and zipped her dress with his large warm hands, and he lightly kissed her cheek. "Thank you." She said smiling uneasy, telling him would only ruin all this and hurt him. Finn's phone went off and he told her he had to take the call but he'd turn it off at dinner. Rachel sighed and looked at the hickey and grabbed her cover up and began to erase last night from her neck, and hopefully her memory.

Finn and Rachel sat in the cab and he grabbed her hand, she went to kiss when once again he's phone went off. He read the text quickly, and gave her his famous "i'm sorry I have to take this look before answering it. She couldn't say anything after last night but him constantly answering his phone was a constant annoyance in their relationship. His work went everywhere with them, she almost walked away on their first date when it happened but he convinced her to stay, and eventually she got used to the constant interruptions. She put her head to the window and looked at the city filled with people on every corner.

"Babe we're here." She said quietly, he nodded and handed the money to the cab driver and continued to talk to his client. She sighed, and they walked into the plaza and Rachel told the receptionist the name should be under Hudson. They sat down and Finn finally hung up the phone.

"I'm so sorry Rach." He said kissing her cheek. She found her irritation melt away and she smiled.

"It's okay, so how's the case going?" She said smoothing her dress and sat down, He pushed her chair in for her.

"It's going good, hopefully when it's all over I won't be so busy and we can discuss the wedding you are already planning in your head." He smiled at her. "Is that who I think it is Puckerman!" Finn said getting up and hugging his old high-school friend. "Puck this is my beautiful finance Rachel." Rachel turned seeing a familiar mohawk and felt her heart beating slow down and her breathe become rare. She saw his familiar brown with hints of green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel right?" He said raising an eyebrow and extended his hand waiting for her to shake it.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." She looked into his eyes for a sign of panic but found now, she shook his hand and looked at him confused. She quickly realized her mistake and went to go back and sit down. Finn's overplayed ringtone filled the restaurant, Rachel looked at him begging with her eyes not to answer it.

"Excuse me sir, you must turn your phone or take it outside." A waiter said pointing at the exit. Finn looked at Rachel and gave her the look, which she looked back with a "if you go and answer that you are not getting any tonight."

"Well you two get to know each other and I'll be right back." Rachel looked at him shocked mixed with hurt, Puck turned to her smirking.

"If he only knew how well we really know each other." Puck said coy, and grabbed a champagne flute, and winced. "Who drinks this?"

"You wouldn't know it's for people with class." She said crossing her arms irritated, he smiled at the attempt of an insult.

"You know when you do that it pushed your boobs up, they are pretty nice if I remember correctly." Her mouth formed a tight o, she looked at him with pure disgust.

"You're a such a pig." She said putting her hands down, and rolling her eyes.

"You must find pigs attractive then." She looked at him and laughed, even he had to smile at his lame comeback. Once she saw his smile so immediately went quiet, and wished Finn would come back.

"Last night, you enjoy yourself?" He asked trying to push her buttons.

"Ew, I can't even remember most of it." She said annoyed.

"I'm sure, I hear I'm pretty unforgettable." He said smiling and stuffing a bread roll in his mouth. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone and quickly texted Quinn.

_Get to the plaza now! I'll explain later, let's just stay the stranger from last night isn't exactly a stranger to Finn. _Quinn quickly texted her that she'd be right there, and finally Finn returned.

"It's off for the rest of the night, promise. So did you get to know each better?" He asked them.

"Plenty." Puck said smirking.

a.n- Hey i know i know it's been forever ever, but not only was school and finals hell both my dad and cousin were diagnosed with cancer, it's been a lot but here you go (:


End file.
